


The Next One Will Be Better

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Exhaustion, F/F, First Kiss, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words and Firsts & Lasts prompt:any, any, first kissIn which Nora has had one heck of a long day and almost doesn't process her first kiss with Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Banks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	The Next One Will Be Better

Nora nearly fell asleep in the transporter. 

The last nineteen hours had been grueling. A major systems failure paired with sabotage by a refugee that turned out to be a Kolya supporter had pushed everyone to their limits. Nora was tired, sweaty (climate control had gone wonky), and covered with a thin film of something the city had released when quarantine protocols had engaged.

She was afraid to look in a mirror. Washing her hair out was going to take forever.

Nora dragged herself down the hall, limbs leaden and slow, thinking about a hot shower and at least twenty-four hours in bed. She wished she didn’t need the shower, honestly, because falling into bed was all she wanted to do. 

Her eyes were so bleary she almost didn’t recognize Amelia standing near the door to her quarters. Nora’s initial reaction was less than flattering, considering how she felt about Amelia.

“Oh, god. What now?”

Amelia, who was just as worse for wear as Nora, laughed. 

“Nothing, I promise. I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay.”

Nora blinked at her. Normally she wasn’t so slow, but her brain had shut down. It was a wonder she could even string two words together.

“Girl, you look like you’re ready to keel over.” Amelia got Nora’s door open. “Get some sleep.”

“If I wasn’t half dead, I’d do…something. Flirty?” Nora narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Amelia smiled at her, and even in her utter exhaustion Nora felt a faint stir of something like love or lust – or both. She and Amelia had been open about their mutual attraction almost right from Nora’s first day in the city, but they’d been taking things really slow. Nora was ready for something more, but her head was so stuffed with cotton at the moment she couldn’t think that that even might be.

“We can get back to flirty after you’ve had some sleep,” Amelia promised. “Sweet dreams.”

She leaned in, kissing Nora, and Nora was so surprised and slow to respond she never even closed her eyes.

Amelia grinned at her again and walked away. She was almost to her own quarters when Nora realized she needed to say something.

“The next one will be better!” Nora called out. She was almost sure that was true. 

Hopefully she’d remember that first kiss once she was more lucid.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, like. My first lady kiss? I asked my friend Nagi who I should be writing a first kiss for, and she immediately came back with Nora. Challenge accepted!


End file.
